Ilusión
by DoNotFuck
Summary: Todos tienen algo que ocultar y resguardar en lo más profundo de uno mismo, más cuando no puedes asumir tu responsabilidad por tus hechos pasados, futuros y/o presentes. Pero puedes ocultar todo tras la faceta de inocente mientras lloras, lloras metiendo tu mente en una ilusión. Fic participante e el reto "Mes de los sustos en la aldea: ¿dulce o truco?" del foro La aldea Sengoku.


**Ilusión**

 **Post-manga**

 **Advertencia: Muerte de un personaje.**

 **Los personajes de InuYasha son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.**

—R- Rin. — Murmuró la azabache al ver al infante en el suelo bajo un charco de sangre. ¿Qué había sucedido? Se preguntó mientras se acercaba al cuerpo de la niña y lo cobijaba como si fuera un bebé, Kagome no paraba de llorar con todo el dolor de su alma, aunque muy en el fondo no sentía ninguna emoción o sentimiento ya. Sus lágrimas se mezclaron con aquel líquido carmesí mientras que esta intentaba reanimar a Rin con RCP que había aprendido hace unos años, pero sus intentos de revivirla eran inútiles. Ella ya estaba muerta—. Rin… ¡Perdóname!

Y ahí estaba ella, pidiéndole perdón al cuerpo que yacía sin vida en sus brazos, se le podría llamar como una mujer sin corazón al pedirle perdón cuando sabía que nunca obtendría su perdón, miró hacia donde estaba un hacha del tipo de su época manchada en carmesí, aunque claramente no era la de la niña, y la tomó sin soltar o alejarse ni un centímetro de Rin. Empezó a hablar sola, diciendo «es tu culpa» repetidas veces subiendo el tono de voz cada vez más.

— ¡ES TU CUPA!— Sollozó— ¡Por tu culpa!

Se aferró al mango del hacha y la lanzó lejos de allí, histérica, apretó con fuerza el cuerpo de Rin y lo acerco más a ella.

—Lo lamento…— Le murmuró al oído, aunque sus palabras sonaron como una pregunta. Pasó unos momentos allí, llorando con el alma quebrada y preguntándose por qué hizo lo que hizo.

¡Tonta! ¡¿Cómo te atreviste a hacerle semejante cosa a una niña?! Se gritó internamente acariciando el cabello de la niña. Se fijó un poco más en el rostro de Rin y entonces se dijo algo, Rin, era como un clon de ella en miniatura. Se rio amargamente ante sus pensamientos y negó volviendo a poner un rostro abatido ¿Cómo se atrevía a reír teniendo a una persona inerte en sus brazos? Por alguna razón, tener a Rin en sus brazos, muerta, le hizo sentirse feliz y satisfecha. Se levantó del suelo y cargo a la pequeña en su espalda, como si aún siguiera viva. Empezó a caminar hacia la aldea de la anciana Kaede, sabía que allí se encontraban todos, también sabía que pronto moriría a manos de Sesshōmaru, pero no tenía miedo, sentía un cosquilleo en su estómago desgarrado, su corazón latía a mil por hora como si estuviera corriendo un maratón, su garganta estaba reseca y su mente solo pedía una cosa…. Sangre.

 **Kagome, Kagome.**

Escuchó el canto de Rin como si de un timbre se tratara, este estaba para avisarle algo que se avecinaba, pero no le hizo caso y empezó a cantar esa misma canción con la voz quebrada por el llanto y el dolor que sentía, el cual, poco a poco se iba mientras esa canción se repetía una y otra vez en su mente junto a la imagen de ella y los cuerpos destrozados de todos los aldeanos en el suelo mientras ella sostenía esa misma hacha que estaba tirada a unos metros de ella. Esa imagen quedaría grabada en su mente aunque tan sólo fuera una ilusión que su cerebro le mandaba para ocasionar más miedo en ella, pero sólo la satisfacía más y más hasta que sentía la necesidad de cumplir esa ilusión; de la fantasía a la realidad.

 **Como un pájaro en la jaula.,**

Canturreó Rin en su oído, sabía que todo era una ilusión, pero la voz de la niña en su oído parecía tan real que en verdad la asustaba. Un ligero puntazo la atacó en el abdomen y tuvo ganas de vomitar, sabía que había hecho mal al haber ingerido el **veneno** de aquella serpiente que se ocultada entre la **hiedra** **venenosa** —lista para atacar a su próxima presa— para proteger a la niña, aunque de nada le sirvió ya que ahora ella estaba sin vida en sus brazos, y nada más que por su culpa. Había sido tan hermoso aquel día, pero como todo, lo que bien empieza mal acaba y eso lo daba por seguro tan sólo recordar lo que había pasado, su corazón se estrujó un poco más al tan sólo imaginar el rostro horrorizado de todos los aldeanos y sus amigos al verla llegar toda ensangrentada, con Rin en sus brazos muerta y ella con una herida de gran profundidad en su vientre.

 **¿Cuándo, cuándo saldrá?**

— ¡Señorita Kagome! — Gritó Rin mientras que veía fijamente a los ojos prácticamente sin vida de la ex colegiala.

Ilusión, Rin estaba tras su espalda mientras que frente a ella estaba el recuerdo de ella en el momento posterior del acontecimiento. El anochecer empezaba a apoderarse del cielo cuando ella puso un pie dentro de la aldea, estaba aún manchada con la sangre de ambas, de ella y de Rin, por lo cual manchó el suelo con sus pies descalzos y ensangrentados. Vio como todos estaban reunidos en el centro del pueblo, no sabía la razón, pero tampoco le importó, sólo se limitó a caminar a paso lento hasta allí sin emitir sonido alguno.

— ¡Kagome-sama! — Escuchó el grito sorprendido del monje, rápidamente los aldeanos voltearon a verla y las sonrisas que tenían se convirtieron en gestos de horror, los niños chillaron espantados al ver a Rin en ese estado siendo sujetada por la miko y se abrazaron a sus padres buscando protección. Sango, quien estaba allí también, no perdió tiempo y corrió hasta ella al ver que sus piernas parecían flaquear ante las penetrantes miradas de todos en ella.

—K- Kagome… ¿Q- que sucedió? — Su voz sonó como un **murmullo**.

—Fue un **demonio**. — No mintió. Ella misma se consideraba así. Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Sango y asintió mientras sus ojos se humedecían.

Cuando el sol volvió a salir, los aldeanos se dedicaron a enterrar el cuerpo de Rin y lo velaron sin saber que unos ojos chocolates sin su característico brillo observaban todo.


End file.
